Love, Jealousy, and Revenge
by 1Love4Ever
Summary: There’s a new girl at East High. Chad sees her walk by at his locker. Now he’s got a crush. Taylor’s jealous, Troy gives his support, and Sharpay…is jealous of her? Wow. Please RR


There's a new girl at East High

_Click clock, click clock. Click clock._

Chad looked at the hands of the clock go around extremely slowly. He was hungry, his heard hurt, he's got detention today and Mrs. Darbus is talking in her normal, boring, difficult voice and did not understand a word that she said. He felt his eye lids getting heavier and leaned his head on his hand tapping his basketball with the other trying to keep himself awake.

"And so now students, as you can soar into the wings of life and have no gravitational force to come back down you'll find yourselves among the stars, and-" Mrs. Darbus continued.

"Oh my God!" Chad said annoyingly throwing his head back and closing his eyes. Everyone looked at him.

"Mr. Danforth, is there a problem?" Mrs. Darbus said looking at him intently.

"Actually yes there is. I'm starvin' and your voice just goes on and on and on."

"Excuse me?' She shut her book closed.

He looked at the clock again to see if he had enough time to continue and not get in trouble. He just thought of a plan.

"That's what I said. Mrs. D, I don't mean any harm but seriously, we need a break from all these big words and pop quizzes about show…and theater. Like we actually care about that." His face got a disgusted look remembering one question that was on the quiz that asked what type of a girl's underclothes should she wear when performing a complicated dance.

"Mr. Danforth, I-" She started but was only cut off by Sharpay standing up in an instant looking shocked.

She did an exaggerated gasp. "Don't you ever disgrace the show theater name like that! It is the most important thing in your lives that you will ever-"

_Brrrrrring!_

"See ya!" Chad said jumping up from his seat and running out the room before he got another detention from Mrs. Darbus. Sharpay stood there, couldn't believing that someone would walk out on _her _when she's talking. "Ugh! Ryan!" He jumped up to his feet and tried to calm his sister. "It's okay. Just breathe, breathe." He tried, making calm motions with his hands. She only pushed them aside and furiously walked out the room.

Chad went to his locker and made sure he remembered his homework for his next class. He already got a D in there and the homework was for extra credit. He didn't want to be kicked off the basketball team. Now his friend Troy walked up to him.

"Hey, that was pretty rough dude." He said.

"Well I couldn't help it. You know how my mind works."

He nodded in agreement and saw Gabriella walk by with Taylor.

"Hey Gabriella, wait up!" he called. "I'll see you later." He said before leaving him. He walked over and obviously said something funny because she just burst out laughing.

"So Chad, you just can't get enough can you?" Taylor asked standing beside Chad.

"What are you talking about?"

"One of these days you're gonna push Mrs. Darbus off the edge and you'll be kicked out of school."

"Yeah well until then, I think I'm gonna keep joking around in her class."

"Chad you don't understand. Education is important in your life and in everyone else's. That's why I'm learning all I can now so I can be president someday. I really think you should pay more attention in class for yourself. It'll do you some good and it'll make me happy."

Chad shut his locker and looked at her.

"Taylor?"

"Yes?"

"I'm hungry. Are you done lecturing me?"

"Ugh, Chad." She shook her head disapprovingly of his reaction.

"Later Tae!" he said running off to the cafeteria with his basketball in hand. He was running so fast that all of a sudden he landed on the ground. All he was focused on was getting some food.

"What happened?" he asked on the floor a little dazed. He felt around on the floor and realized he didn't have his basketball and sat up instantly looking for it. Surprisingly everyone around didn't notice he was on the ground or they did but they looked back off.

"I'm sorry." he heard someone say. He looked up at who said it and almost couldn't help himself from staring.

"This is yours." she said handing him his basketball.

"Thanks. Uh...let me help you up." He kept the ball in one arm and pulled her up with the other.

"Thanks. Um, my name is Azaelea."

"Ch...Ch...Chad." He almost forgot his name suddenly.

"Cool. You play basketball?"

"Co captain. I wouldn't give up playing basketball for the world." He noticed her open notebook which had lyrics of some sort. "You write music?"

"No, this is Kelsi's. She let me borrow it so I can practice it at home. I actually sing."

"Oh. I tried singing before….I won't do it again."

She giggled and said "Well it was nice meeting you. Taylor told me to meet her in the science lab."

"Okay. I'll see you around."

She waved and left down the hall. Chad began to get this weird feeling in his stomach and it felt like he couldn't move. It was like he was paralyzed. He smelled the pizza from the cafeteria and that couldn't even make him walk.

"So," He felt a hand on his shoulder and it almost made him jump. "I see you met the new girl." Troy said.

"Yeah, she's awesome. We met this morning." Gabriella said. "And I see that someone already has a crush on her."

"I don't have a crush on her."

"Oh right. It's love at first sight." Troy said.

"It's not…love. I'm not sure what it is."

"Oh sure Chad. When you blush, you're never thinking of a girl." She said teasingly. "Why didn't you ask her to eat with you?"

"She was meeting Taylor." He sighed. "How can someone be that beautiful?"

Troy laughed a little. "Dude, if you wanna talk to her me and Gabriella can arrange something. In the mean time, why don't you go get some pizza before your stomach shrivel up and dies? I can hear your stomach."

"Thanks. I'll see you guys in class." Chad said going to the cafeteria.

Gabriella bit her lip. "Taylor's not gonna like this."


End file.
